Ocean of Ships
by Scarllett83
Summary: Drabbles for different crack pairings and rare pairs.
1. SpaSeb

**Chapter 1 - Spain x Seborga**

**Brother**

"Go away you bastard!"

Spain frowned, giving a disheartened sigh. He didn't understand why Romano was so mean to him; all he had wanted was to ask if he and Veneziano wanted to go to lunch with him and Portugal. Instead, what he got was a smack on the head with an Italian magazine, and a few select curses. Sprain sighed; he just didn't see why Romano had to be so standoffish all the time!

Just as Spain turned to head to the door, planning on leaving the Meeting Room, a light voice spoke up from behind him

"Don't listen to him, _Spagna_, he's just being grumpy." A soft, Italian-accented voice reached his ears. "_Mio_ _fratello_ _maggiore_ is always grumpy, though, isn't he?"

Turning around, Spain was met by a cheerful smile, hair redder than Veneziano's, and bright green eyes. It took a minute, maybe two, but Spain eventually recognized him as Seborga, an Italian micronation.

When he looked past Seborga, he saw a group of micronations whispering to each other and looking back and forth in their direction, and merely shrugged it off as 'kids being kids.' When Spain glanced to him again, Seborga's smile had faltered slightly, and Spain quickly realized he hadn't yet replied.

"_Si_. That's just how Lovi is." Spain smiled, and Seborga seemed to brighten up a bit. "_Gracias_, Seborga."

His gratitude was genuine. Spain did feel a bit grateful to Seborga for trying to cheer him up. Though he'd never talked much to the youngest Italian, he did know that the micronation was very friendly and a lot more extroverted than either of his brothers.

Seborga seemed to be in a daze for a couple of seconds before he blinked. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He hadn't really expected Spain to remember his name (no on ever did, with the exception of his friends and family).

As Seborga mulled this over, Spain watched him with a keen smile. He was curious, he had to admit, and wanted to learn more about Seborga. Well, he had nothing to lose, right?

"Say, Seborga, would you like to grab lunch with Portugal and I?"

Seborga blinked, his cheeks flushing. He glanced to the ground, then to the side, then back at Spain, his green eyes wide. "_Sicuro_! I-I mean, sure!"

Spain laughed at the Italian, reaching forward and ruffling his hair. Call him crazy, but he had a good feeling about Seborga.

**If you have any requests for any specific ships or prompts then go ahead and leave them in the comments. I will go ahead and say, though, that there are a few ships I just won't do. Some ships I just can't stand to write about (like Spamano, DenNor, RusLiet, etc).**

**I'll start doing the requests after Chapter 7, since I've already wrote the first 7 chapters.**


	2. BelMex

**Chapter 2 - Belgium x Mexico**

**Airports**

Belgium, to say the least, was ecstatic, if not a bit tired.

She found herself in an uncomfortable seat between her brothers, her head resting on Netherlands shoulder as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Even though her back hurt and her eyes drooped, she couldn't deny the fluttering in her stomach and how her heart jumped as Luxembourg gently shook her awake.

The Benelux trio were at a Canadian airport, waiting for said nation to come pick them up. It was time for the Canadian tulip festival, and their small group of nations were having their annual meet-up. The North American siblings and the Benelux siblings did't have all that much in common, and this festival was the only real time they all got together.

As they all piled into Canada's rental car (which was pretty big so that it could fit the small hoard of nations), a pair of arms wrapped around Belgium's waist.

A pair of lips brushed hers, and dotted a kiss against her nose. "_Hola_, Emma," A soft voice murmured in her ear.

Belgium hummed warmly, her cheeks pink and her head buzzing. Her heart leapt as she leaned into her lover's arms, nuzzling her face into Mexico's neck.

"I missed you, Rosa." She whispered in reply.

The two female nations stayed wrapped up in each other's arms the entire ride back to Canada's house, where they then went up to one of the guest rooms together.

From the kitchen, two sets of eyes followed them as they disappeared up the steps. "I have a feeling," Canada started softly, "That I'm going to have quite a few sheets to clean tomorrow."

Netherlands deep laugh sent shivers down the shorter man's spine as the Dutchman wrapped his arms around him. They stood there for the longest time, watching as America and Luxembourg quickly hopped up the stairs together, Molossia following not long after.

Later that night, when Canada went downstairs to grab a glass of water, he couldn't help but peek into one of the guest rooms.

Sure enough, on the bed, Mexico and Belgium lay curled together in a mess of tangled limbs, discarded clothing and crumpled bedsheets.


	3. IceInd

**Chapter 3 - Iceland x India**

**Fire and Ice**

Denmark was the worst place to be in the winter, India decided. Internally, he cursed whoever had thought it'd be a good place to hold a World Meeting in the middle of December.

India was a warm nation, he was used to the heat. He didn't own any winter jackets or thick coats, which was how he found himself in his current predicament.

The temperature was a freezing 44 Fahrenheit, and the only thing India was wearing for protection was a rather thin black jacket. His hair was disheveled from the slight wind, and his cheeks were unusually pink.

For those of you who've never met him, on most days India was a rather pleasant country to be around. This, however, was not 'most days'.

He walked down the street by himself, looking for a café or restaurant to eat at. He wasn't too worried about being late for the rest of the meeting, since the lunch break didn't end for another hour and a half, but he was rather eager to get out of the cold.

As he turned a corner, he bumped into someone, sending the other person staggering backwards.

Eyes wide, India jumped forwards and instinctively grabbed onto the boy's arm, carefully pulling him back to his feet.

"Sorry," India apologized, giving a half-hearted smile. "I didn't see you coming."

Iceland, regaining his balance, blinked up at India. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry."

India paused, staring down at the slightly shorter nation. He looked vaguely familiar, what with the light hair and violet eyes...

"Oh! Forgive me. You're Iceland, right?" India exclaimed out of the blue, making the shorter nation jump slightly. India had heard quite a bit about the boy from Hong Kong, and had seen them together on numerous occasions, though they'd never officially met.

"Yeah." Iceland replied blankly. He narrowed his eyes slightly, giving India a once-over. "And you're India. You're related to Leon."

"Yep." India replied blandly. He gazed at the shorter nation for only a few seconds, before giving him a curt nod. With that, he stepped around Iceland and kept on down the street.

By this point, he could barely feel his fingers, and he was shivering quite violently.

"Wait!" A voice cried out behind him, and Iceland reappeared, one of his thin gloved hands grasping at India's bicep.

India stopped, eyebrows shooting up. He regarded the shorter nation curiously. Whatever could the young Nordic want now?

Iceland's cheeks were blazing red as he shifted from foot to foot. Before India knew what was happening, a bundle was shoved unceremoniously into his arms.

"Put it on," Iceland huffed, his gaze never leaving the ground. "You're shaking more than the Baltics do when in the same room as Russia!"

India's cheeks warmed, and he was sure they were turning as red as Iceland's. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Iceland said. "I'm used to the cold, I don't need it.

India smiled warmly, and couldn't help but sigh happily as the warmth of the large coat enveloped him.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Iceland's eyes widened, and he finally looked up. "Uh- oh, yeah, sure."

India laughed. Wordlessly, he ruffled Iceland's hair in the same manner he often did to Hong Kong, and started to chatter on happily.

As Iceland listened to the older man, he couldn't help but to notice the warm, unfamiliar feeling coiling in his chest...


	4. CanScot

**There are some sexual implications in this chapter, though nothing more than that. I don't write smut.**

**Chapter 4 - Canada x Scotland**

**It's a Secret**

Canada slammed back into the door, his arms immediately going to wrap around the taller man's neck. He moaned into the kiss, desperately pulling Scotland closer to him.

Scotland pulled away from the kiss. He licked his lips, and cupped Matthew's face in his hands. "Shh, quiet, laddie." He murmured lowly, thoroughly enjoying the way Canada shivered. "Ye don't want 'em tae hear, do ye?"

Matthew, his cheeks burning red, shook his head.

The two of them had been together, for quite some time now. The only problem was it was a secret. They both knew that England and France would only cause trouble if they ever found out. The only other nations who knew were Wales and Ireland, both of whom had found it wildly amusing when they figured it out. Although after their laughing had died down, they'd taken to threatening to castrate Scotland if he hurt Canada.

Canada found _that_ hilarious. Scotland did not.

"Ah, Matthew, my boy." An English voice called from the other side of the door, making both nations inside freeze. "Have you seen Allistor by any chance?"

The corners of Canada's lips twisted upwards, and he grinned slyly up at Scotland.

"No." He called back softly, tracing his fingers up Scotland's bare chest. "I can't say I have. Sorry, eh."

The two nations heard England sigh, then his footsteps faded down the hallway.

As soon as they were alone again, Scotland chuckled deeply, his chest vibrating against Matthews fingers.

Matthew couldn't help but to let out a small yelp as he was unceremoniously pulled from the door and tossed onto the bed. "Really?" The Canadian asked as Scotland got on top of him, straddling his thighs. "Ready for round two already?"

"Ye know it." Allistor grinned, dipping down and pulling the smaller nation into another heated kiss.

**_Meanwhile, in the kitchen downstairs..._**

"Now that I think about it," Australia started, from his spot leaning against the island, "I haven't seen Mattie or Uncle Ali in a while. What about you mate?"

New Zealand sighed, shaking his head at the Aussie. "Neither have I."

At that moment, the two Oceanic nations heard something from the staircase. They both froze, looking around for the source of the noise.

Wordlessly, Australia moved towards the stairs and motioned for New Zealand to follow. As the reached the top of the staircase, they heard a low voice.

Australia's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned a dull red. That was Scotland's voice. Coming from _Canada's room._

"Aye, laddie, I love it when ye..."

New Zealand's jaw dropped, and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "What the hell?" he hissed, twisting around to face the wide-eyed Australia.

"Stop." Matthew panted from the other side of the door, "Don' tease me like that, you ass."

Both of the Oceanic nations, red-faced and shocked beyond belief, quickly fled the scene. They stumbled back downstairs and went right back to kitchen.

"This." Australia started slowly, "Never happened. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Never happened." New Zealand muttered, still wide-eyed.

Whoever would have thought that their shy, quiet older brother Matthew and their rough, aggressive old uncle Alistair could ever...

Australia shivered at the thought, and coughed into his glove.

Later that night, both nations came downstairs with damp her and different clothes to watch a movie with the rest of the family. As they sat down on opposite sides of the couch, neither Australia nor New Zealand could look them in the eyes.


	5. SeyCub

**Chapter 5 - Seychelles x Cuba**

**Birthday Candles**

_May 20th, Victoria, Seychelles._

Carlos and Michelle waved goodbye to their guests as they slowly trickled out the apartment door.

Camille was the last to go. Just before she left she stopped to wave Michelle over. The two of them laughed about something, whispering amongst themselves. They shared one last hug, and then Camille left, stopping to tell Carlos goodbye on her way out.

Now that they were - _finally_ \- alone, Seychelles danced over to Carlos. She gave him a light grin, her eyes mischievous as she pulled him towards the kitchen.

Smoke drifted through the air and out the window as Carlos blew out the candles on the cake, leaving behind the scent of melted wax.

The cake was messy, and covered in a mess of icing and and sprinkles. Michelle had never been the best at cooking, but she _had_ tried her best, hadn't she?

Michelle gave a bright smile, standing up on her tiptoes so she could toss her arms around Carlos's neck. "Happy Birthday, mon cher."

It wasn't long before the candles were in the trash, and what was left of the cake had been set in the fridge.

Not soon after, the two Nations settled out on the balcony with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Carlos sat with his back against the sliding door, Michelle held against his chest. Warmth radiated off of her skin, and Carlos breathed in the scent of her cherry shampoo.

Carlos was sure he could stay there forever, wrapped up in his own universe, with just himself and Michelle. The waves rolling in the distance, and the smell of salt faint in the air, the two of them stayed there for what felt like hours, all the while whispering sweet nothings amidst the silence.

"Thank you," Carlos murmured against her hair, "For everything."

Absentmindedly tracing her fingers across his arm, Michelle gave a light laugh. "I love you too, Carlos." Softer this time, to herself, "More than you could ever know."


	6. UkrEng

**Chapter 6 - UkrEng**

**Roses and Unrequited Love**

When Valentines day rolled around, Katyusha found herself standing in a grocery store, gazing at the assortment of flowers they had in the produce section.

She picked out a bouquet of roses, along with a couple of lone roses, and went to pay for it at the cash register. After that, she went home.

Natalya tilted her head like a puppy when she was handed the rose. She lifted it to her nose, smelled it, and blinked. She looked up at Katyusha and gave the smallest hint of a smile. "Thank you, _сястра_."

Next was Ivan. He carefully laid the flower on the table next to him, and pulled his older sister into a hug, his grip tight as if he was trying to squeeze the life out of her.

Later that morning, Katyusha went to school with the remaining roses in hand. She greeted Elizaveta, Camille, Emma, Mei, Sierra, Aurora and handed each of them a rose, as she did every year. Each girl responded with bright smiles, quiet thank you's, and hugs.

When lunch time came, Katyusha snuck off from the cafeteria to find the person she had been dying to see all day.

She wandered the halls, peeking around corners and into classrooms in the hopes of finding him. It took her a while, but as she approached the library, she heard voices. Eyes lighting up, she walked just a little faster down the hall.

"Did you finish the homework?" One voice said.

A British-accented voice replied, "I didn't ask you here just to talk about homework, love."

"Arthur!" Katyusha called out happily as she stepped into the library, her eyes immediately finding the Englishman and—

Katyusha froze. Arthur stood with his back to her, half obscured by a bookshelf. Even so, it was obvious what he was doing. He had one hand against the wall next to her head, the other resting on her hip. He kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks behind.

Over his shoulder, Lovina looked at Katyusha, and she smirked. A smirk as if she knew something that Katyusha didn't; or, more likely, as if she _had_ something that Katyusha didn't.

Katyusha stepped back, and pressed herself against the wall just outside of the library doors, where Lovina couldn't stare at her. She dropped the roses onto the ground, and slid down to sit on the floor. A quiet sob slipped past her lips, and she covered her mouth with her hands. Tears dripped from her eyes and onto the floor. Not wanting for anyone to see or hear her cry — least of all Arthur or Lovina — she stood up, and raced past the library and to the nearest bathroom. On accident, she stepped on the roses as she went.

Arthur stopped what he was doing, and pulled away from Lovina, making the Italian girl huff, a pout on her face. He looked behind him, to the library doors. "Did you hear that?" He asked. He stepped back from Lovina, and started to walk to the doors.

"I didn't hear a thing. Come back, before we run out of time and have to go back to class."

Arthur didn't listen to her though. When he got out to the hallway, he saw a crushed bouquet of roses laying on the ground, the petals scattered about and imprinted with shoe marks. He leaned down, and pulled at the small card tied to the stems. When he read the inside, he felt his whole body freeze.

_'Happy Valentines! Love, Kat'_

Arthur stood frozen, his body rigid and eyes wide as he mind worked to realize what this meant. He couldn't help but to curse himself when he realized the mistake he had made.


	7. ScotWal

**I have nothing to say for myself. I haven't updated in, like, over a month. Sorry y'all.**

**Chapter 7 - Scotland x Wales**

**Fever Cuddles**

When Alistair got home, he found that all the lights were off and the apartment was completely silent.

Curiously, he went to the living room in search of his boyfriend, and found him curled up on the couch underneath a thin blanket.

"Will?" He called out. When he stepped closer, he could see that Will was shivering quite violently beneath the blanket on top of him. He crouched down next to his half-conscious boyfriend, and immediately felt his forehead for a a fever.

As he did so, Will opened his eyes. He stared up at Alistair through a window of tears. His head hurt, and the room was spinning. The figure leaning over him was blurry, but the bright red hair was obvious enough. "Ali," he coughed out, reaching to grab at Alistair shirt.

Alistair stared at him, wide-eyed and worried. "Why didn't ya call me? Tell me that ye were sick?" He asked, his voice soft. "I should've been here to take care of ye!"

Will mumbled something in response, but Alistair wasn't quite listening. He rushed off towards the bedroom, and came back a minute later with a pile of folded blankets. He tossed each one over him, and tucked him in like a mother would a child. By the time he was done, Will was barely visible underneath the six blankets on top of him.

Alistair left him alone and set about making some food. He dumped a can of chicken noodle soup into a bowl and heated it up in the microwave, and got some crackers out of the cabinet. He contemplated making some ginger tea, but decided against it.

Alistair hated seeing Will sick, but at the same time, he _did_ enjoy taking care of him.

Two hours later, Alistair was laying on his side, pressed up against the back of the couch with Will curled up in his arms. The lights were off, and the movie they were watching had finished and was rolling through the end credits.

Alistair moved the damp cloth on Will's forehead up a bit to feel his forehead. It would seem his fever had gone down, but he was still warm.

Will breathed out a sigh, and shifted in Alistair's arms. His eyes cracked open, and he gazed up at Alistair blearily. "Hey Ali? Aren't you worried about getting sick?" He murmured in question.

Alistair only smiled, and traced a finger up Will's side. He rested his chin on the shorter man's head. "No. And if I do get sick, then you'll just have to take care of me." At this, he gave a wicked smile, dipping to peck Will on the lips.

Will laughed, and wrapped his arms around Alistair's mid-section, burying his face in his chest. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


	8. NedGreen

**I actually really like this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far.**

**Chapter 8 - Netherlands x Greenland**

**Twister**

It had been America's suggestion, and therefore, he was to blame.

It was still a couple of hours til midnight, and the nations at the New Years party were all looking for something to pass the time, and America had suggested they play Twister.

So, he and Canada brought out several mats and taped them together to create one huge mat. At the beginning, twenty-four nations had been playing, but that number quickly dwindled down to seven.

Luxembourg, Finland, Iceland, and Thailand were to one side of the mat. Netherlands, Greenland, and Hutt River to the other side.

When Thailand went to move his left arm to a red space, he fell, taking down Iceland and Finland with him. The three nations took a few minutes to disentangle themselves and cleared off of the mat. Now alone on his side of the mat, Luxembourg gave Netherlands, Greenland, and Hutt River a wink and wave as he too left.

It wasn't long before Hutt River's arms gave way, and he collapsed. That just left Greenland and Netherlands. Sierra looked over to the Dutch nation, a smirk on her lips. She had no intention of losing, and she hoped Netherlands knew that.

"Left hand blue." Seychelles, who was holding the spinner, called out. The two remaining nations both moved, shifting and shimmying in an effort not to fall.

Greenland was now in a plank position on her hands and feet, and Netherlands was positioned with his legs beneath her, with his chest facing toward the ceiling, one hand on a dot beneath him and the other stretched out towards the other end of the mat.

Greenland was determined not to lose. But they'd been playing for nearly an hour, and her limbs were quickly becoming tired; surely they would give out on her soon.

"Right foot green." Seychelles called again.

Greenland stretched out her leg towards the dot, feeling her hamstring strain as she did so. She winced, and her leg trembled. She could only yelp as her sock slipped on the mat, bringing her down onto the Netherlands's midsection and making them both collapse.

Her limbs were tired and achey. Greenland couldn't will herself to move off of Netherlands, and the two of them just laid there for a long moment. Greenland assumed Netherlands was feeling the fatigue, too, seeing as he made no move to push her off of his stomach and chest and didn't bother asking her to move.

Seychelles giggled at the two nations, and laid down the spinner. Next to her, Monaco had her phone out and pointed towards the two nations. When Seychelles peaked over at the phone, she saw that Monaco was taking pictures of the two nations on the mat.

"Oh, I'll definitely have to show these to Mei and Elizaveta later." Monaco chuckled, an awfully mischievous gleam in her eye and her glasses glinting in the reflection of light from a nearby lamp.

Near the other side of the room, watching the two nations on the mat, stood Norway and Denmark.

Denmark looked unusually annoyed. "I love Lars and all," he was saying to Norway, "but if he doesn't separate himself from Sierra right this instance—"

Norway cut the Dane off, waving a dismissive hand through the air. "Calm down. You're overreacting, and besides...it's just Twister, right?"


	9. RusLuxEgy

**Chapter 9 - RusLuxEgy**

**Kiss Away the Insecurities**

Gabriel loved his boyfriends with all his heart, and he knew they loved him back.

But that still didn't change the bittersweet feeling he got every time he found himself standing in the bathroom, gazing into the mirror. And he didn't like what he saw.

All he saw was skin and bones. He was pale, and thin. _Scrawny_, his older sister Emma had jokingly called him once. And she was right. How could anyone be attracted to him, when there was barely anything to be attracted to? He was hideous compared to Ivan and Gupta. They deserved someone so much better than him.

A light knock on the door drew his attention, accompanied by a familiar voice. "Gabe?"

Gabriel reached over to grab his shirt off the counter, and pulled it on over his head just as the door opened.

Gupta leaned against the doorframe, gazing lazily at Gabriel. "You done in here?" He asked.

Gabriel nodded, and slipped out of the bathroom, stopping only to peck Gupta on the lips. He didn't notice the look Gupta gave him as he walked down the hallway.

**xxxx**

Gabriel woke up at around 3 o'clock in the morning. His throat was sore and dry — he had a tendency to breathe through his mouth when sleeping, as his boyfriends had pointed out several times — and he was in desperate need of some water.

As carefully as he could, he crawled out of his spot between Ivan and Gupta and slid off the end of the bed, leaving the bedroom and going towards the kitchen. Luckily, he was a light walker, and wasn't too worried about waking either of his boyfriends up when walking around the apartment at night.

After retrieving a glass from the cabinet he set it in the sink and turned on the tap. He yawned, and rubbed at his eyes. Once again, he found his thoughts wondering back to that bathroom mirror.

Gabriel jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, and face nuzzled into his neck. He had not noticed the taller nation walking up behind him.

"Lyubov moya, come back to bed." A tired voice murmured in his ear.

Gabriel gave a soft sigh and leaned against Ivan, practically sinking into his arms as he closed his eyes. In response, the arms tightened around his waist.

Ivan lifted his head up, and looked to the sink where the tap was still running. He noticed that the glass Gabriel had been filling up had long overflowed, and he let go of Gabriel so he could reach to turn the water off.

When Ivan walked into the kitchen, he'd been worried. Gabriel had just been standing there, a far-off look in his eyes, almost as if he was wasn't really there.

"Are you okay, lyubov moya?"

Gabriel gave a soft smile, and turned around so he could bury his face in Ivan's jacket. "Yeah," he whispered after a moment, "I'm fine."

But Ivan didn't quite believe it, and he didn't think Gabriel believed it either.

xxxx

"You've noticed, haven't you?"

Gupta looked up from his spot curled up in an armchair, a book in his lap. Ivan was sitting on the couch across from him, looking out through the living room window. Gabriel was out for the afternoon, spending time with his siblings, Lars and Emma.

Gupta sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I'm worried about him." Briefly, he thought back to when he had found Gabriel in the bathroom.

"I found him in the kitchen early this morning." Ivan stated, and began to explain to Gupta what had happened.

"He looked so— vacant, standing there. As if he wasn't really there." It scared me, Ivan added, yet not saying the worlds aloud.

xxxx

Gabriel was feeling unusually happy when he returned from lunch, humming to himself as he unlocked the front door, and hung his coat up on one of the hooks in the foyer.

His good mood dissipated almost immediately, though, when he walked into the living room and saw the solemn looks on his boyfriends faces.

At first, he was confused. Then, he was worried. Gabriel's quick walk slowed, until he was standing still. His gaze flickered between his two lovers, and he felt the tell-tale sign of an anxiety attack creeping up the back of his throat and through his now trembling fingers.

"Gupta? Ivan? going on? Did...something happen?" Even as he spoke, his voice quivered.

xxxx

"It's just...sometimes, I feel like I'm not enough."

The arms around Gabriel's waist tightened at this, and he heard Gupta take in a sharp breath.

"Look at me," he lifted his arms lamely, "I'm scrawny. Unlike the both of you. It's...you deserve better than me."

Gabriel leaned back into Ivan's arms, seeking the warmth and protection they offered. He closed his eyes, having not the heart to look at either of his boyfriends.

A gentle hand tugged at Gabriel's chin. "Hey, look at me." Gupta murmured. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gupta staring at him with a frown on his face.

"You're perfect. If anything, we don't deserve you."

Gupta kissed Gabriel on the lips, then on the cheek, the on the tip of his nose, and then his neck...

Gabriel felt Ivan nuzzle the top of his head, and faintly, he smiled.

He may not be the most confident, nor the most good-looking, but he didn't need to be. So long as he had Gupta and Ivan with him, he'd be fine. Everything would be fine, so long as his boyfriends were there, to kiss away his insecurities.


	10. FinFra

**Chapter 10 - Finland x France**

**Here Comes** **Santa Clause**

It was Christmas Eve all across the world, and in Paris, France, parents were tucking their children into bed. Couples roamed the streets, basking in the lights and taking in the scenery.

For Francis Bonnefoy, Christmas Eve was a lonely night. He should have been cuddled up with his lover, but instead was left alone, looking out across the city from up above, the lights reflected in his eyes and the wine glass in his hand.

He clutched at the ring on his hand, wishing nothing more than to be with his lover.

**xxxx**

Tino Väinämöinen was in a hurry. Rushing around the airport, looking confused and anxious as he tried to sort himself out.

He accidentally bumped into several people on his way down an escalator, shouting apologies over his shoulder as he kept running.

There was only one thing on his mind: Francis.

Tino felt horrible. Really, he did! It was Christmas Eve and he wasn't with his lover yet. Just what kind of husband _was_ he? What if Francis was mad at him, for not being there earlier?

Tino took a steadying breath as he stood out by the street near the airport. After he was able to better compose himself, he hailed a taxi.

So yes, Tino Väinämöinen was in a hurry to get away from the airport, to make it back home, but most of all, he was in a hurry to see his lover.

**xxxx**

Francis was half asleep on the living room, _Un Conte De Noël_ _(A Christmas Tale) _playing on the TV and the balcony doors open, letting in a chilling breeze and the sounds of the city's nightlife.

He heard footsteps outside of the apartment door, followed by the sound of keys in a doorknob. His mind was sluggish, and he was far too tired to get up and see who was there. Instead, Francis just laid there with his eyes closed, listening.

Someone walked into the apartment, and towards the couch. "_Rakas_?" A soft voice called out; a voice that immediately had Francis on his feet.

"Tino!"

The Finnish man yelped, and stumbled, as he was suddenly engulfed by two arms and a hard chest, and the tangle of blankets that his husband was half wrapped up in.

Tino was grinning like a fool, hugging Francis back just as tight.

"You're here, _mon amour, you're here_. Oh how I missed you.."

The frenchmen continued on, in a flurry of French that Tino could never quite understand. Tino laughed, standing up taller and leaning up to kiss Francis's jaw.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here," He murmured, "I love you."

But Francis only smiled, and pulled Tino closer. He stepped backwards a few steps, falling back and dragging Tino down onto the couch with him.

"You're here now, _mon_ _chérie_, and that's all that matters."


	11. BelaHun

**Chapter 11 - Belarus x Hungary**

**Big** **Sister's** **Friend**

When Natalya heard the front door open and close, she stuck her head out of her bedroom door to see whether it was Ivan or Katyusha who had just gotten home

It was Katyusha, and apparently, she wasn't alone.

Natalya caught sight of brown hair, a pink flower accessory, and emerald eyes. Her eyes widened, and she felt an invisible flush heat her face; she pulled back slightly, half using the doorframe to shield herself when Elizaveta looked her way, smiled and waved.

It was a smile that gave Natalya butterflies, and made her feel dizzy. Natalya didn't know quite when it started, nor did she know _how_, but for the longest of times she'd had a crush on her older sister's friend.

Elizaveta was a transfer student from Hungary, and had to be one of the most endearing people Natalya had ever met. She was gentle and kind, but not in the same way as Katyusha was; no, Elizaveta had more of a fire in her eyes, a fire unlike any other.

Needless to say, Natalya had gone straight down into the deep end, and now had a crush on her older sister's friend. _Also_ needless to say, no one knew, and Natalya quite well planned on keeping it that way.

**xxxx**

Elizaveta smiled, muffling her soft laugh behind one of her hands.

She always enjoyed seeing Natalya, whether she saw her during school or while at her house with Katyusha. The younger girl was cute, and Elizaveta had been attracted to her for a short time now.

She had noticed Natalya watching her a few times, and had smiled and waved, but the younger had only looked away. Elizaveta hadn't thought much of it, though, seeing as that was the usual for Natalya.

As Natalya retreated back into her room, Katyusha returned from the kitchen. She looked to Elizaveta, then to Natalya's room. She sighed.

"Nat doesn't leave her room much. Maybe you could try and convince her to watch a movie with us? She seems to like you."

Elizaveta smiled, eyeing the door. "What kinds of movies does she like?"

**xxxx**

Natalya was laying on her bed, headphones in, when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She opened the door, expecting to see Katyusha or Ivan if he had gotten home yet.

Instead, she was met with a smiling, bright-eyed Elizaveta.

When the Hungarian girl asked her if she wanted to watch a movie, Natalya was hesitant. That is, until she heard just what movie it _was._

_Coraline_ may have been considered a kids movie, but it was one that Natalya absolutely loved. It was a movie she could watch countless times, and never get bored of it.

So, Natalya agreed, and her and Elizaveta set down the stairs and towards the living room.

**xxxx**

Closer to the end of the movie, Elizaveta felt something slump against her side, and turned to see a head of blonde hair. Natalya seemed to have fallen asleep, half slumped against Elizaveta's side.

Elizaveta giggled. She had to admit, Natalya was even cuter when she was asleep.

**Coraline is a great movie, and it seems like the kind of thing tat Belarus would be into. I don't know what it is about this ship, but I like it. I have doc on my phone that's filled with different oneshot or multishot ideas, and I think about two of them are based around Belarus and Hungary.**

**I'm taking requests, for those of you who have any specific pairings and/or prompts you'd like me to write. They might come a few chapters late, though, since I've already written up to chapter 17.**


	12. AmeSwe

**Sorry guys, I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated. I've been forgetting to update, since I've been busy with other things.**

**Chapter 12 - America x Sweden**

**Umbrella**

As much as Alfred hated to admit it, his brother Jett had been right about the weather forecast.

When Alfred had left the house that morning, the sun was out and the sky was clear. He had laughed when Jett told him to take an umbrella with him on his trip to the park; after all, how could it possibly rain on such a nice day?

So, as it was, Alfred found himself walking along with sidewalk whilst regretting every decision he'd ever made in life. His hair was dripping water down his face, and his shirt and pants were damp. The rain looked as if it was starting to pick up, though, and he was sure to be _soaked_ in minutes.

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't bother to look up, keeping his gaze down on the ground in an attempt to keep rainwater from getting in his eyes and making his glasses wet. That is, until he felt the rain stop.

He blinked, and stood still. He looked up and was met with a sheet of white plastic, and when he turned around, he saw a familiar face.

Berwald was a good deal taller than him, and so Alfred was left staring up at him, blue eyes wide and just a little confused. He recognized Berwald from school — he was an upperclassman, and he also played on the hockey team with Alfred's twin brother, Matthew. He didn't know the Swedish man very well, but the two of them had talked on a few occasions.

"Y'r going to get a cold," Berwald said, after a moment of silence passed, "If you take walks in the rain."

Alfred's face flushed red, and he ducked his head. "I didn't think it was gonna rain today, y'know?" He murmured, feeling unusually flustered.

Berwald didn't respond, and started walking again. Alfred followed suit, keeping close to the Swedish man, the both of them tucked together beneath the umbrella.

"Thanks, Berwald." Alfred smiled sheepishly up at him, and Berwald shrugged in return. If Alfred looked closely enough, there was a chance he would have noticed the blush on the Swede's face.


	13. GerMac

**Tbh I don't really like this chapter.**

**Chapter 13 - Germany x Macau**

**Migraines**

It was dark in the bedroom, the lights off and the windows covered by thick blankets. The only sound that could be heard was faint breathing, and the occasional sigh or sniffle.

Chio turned his head towards his boyfriend, Ludwig, and sighed.

Ludwig would often times come home from work stressed-out and exhausted, and with headaches or migraines. So, every time, the two of them would turn off the lights and darken the room and just curl up in bed together.

Chio hated seeing his boyfriend like this; sometimes, he wished it were _him_ with the migraines instead of Ludwig.

**xxxx**

Two weeks later, and Chio was currently regretting every decision he'd ever made in life.

Everything was fine when he woke up. He went about his usual routine, showered, dressed and ate a quick breakfast.

As he was lazing on the couch, watching the news, his head began to hurt. Chio didn't think much of it, just took an aspirin and went back to watching TV while he waited for Ludwig to wake up. The German had worked a late shift the night before, and needed all the sleep he could get.

A few hours later, and his headache had only gotten worse, until it felt like his skull was being split in two.

Ludwig was still asleep in the bedroom, and Chio didn't want to bother him. So he blocked off the living room windows, turned down the lights and laid down on the couch to rest for a while.

When Ludwig _finally_ emerged from the bedroom — his hair an absolute mess and stumbling around like a drunken man — he seemed surprised to see Chio resting on the couch.

"Got a migraine?" He asked symphathetically, to which Chio just cringed, and groaned, telling him not to be so loud.


	14. JapGeor

**Human Names: Ethan (New York), Dorcas (Georgia), Cecilia (Louisiana).**

**I just love writing the different US states, especially the Southern ones.**

**Chapter 14 - Japan x Georgia**

**America's Fourth State**

In was a cold evening in New York City, where Japan was on his way over to one of America's apartments. The two countries were good friends, and naturally, had agreed to hang out one day while Japan was visiting America's country for business-related reasons.

So, here Japan was, knocking on America's apartment door with several manga tucked under one arm and a few video games in hand.

He was surprised when someone else answered the door, and initially wondered if he'd knocked on the wrong door. But no, when he glanced inside, he saw the same pastel blue and white interior he'd always seen in America's apartment.

The girl who answered was easily taller than Japan — though, most people were — in her cherry red court shoes, dark-skinned and with her hair pulled into a neat updo. She wore a white, vintage pin up dress covered in red roses, and adorned a pair of red rose earrings and a matching necklace.

The girl smiled politely and tipped her head towards Japan. She stepped out of the way, allowing him into the apartment and closing the door behind him. When she spoke, Japan could hear a soft, distinctive Southern drawl to her voice.

"You must be Japan, right?" She asked, her voice sweet. "It's a pleasure to meet ya hun. I'm Georgia."

That made sense. It actually wasn't that unusual to see America's states hanging around at his houses or apartments, and Japan probably should've realized she was one of his states sooner. Japan had met few of America's states before.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Georgia." As Japan shook the southern state's hand, another state emerged from elsewhere in the apartment.

This state was a tall, lean figure, with spiked-up black hair similar to the Netherlands. This state, New York, was one that Japan had met before.

"Hey Dorcas," He nodded to Georgia, barely batting an eye at Japan, "Cecilia just called, told me she needs to speak to you sometime before tonight."

Georgia sighed, gave a quiet sigh of '_oh dear_' and turned to Japan. "Bye, maybe I'll see ya later!" She called, then dipped off into another room, presumably to go call this Cecilia person.

Japan eyed Georgia as she left. He heard New York scoff, and when he turned to the taller state, he saw that New York was glaring at him; as if daring Japan to go anywhere near his sister.

Japan gulped nervously, quickly turning away from the Northern state, and heading off in the other direction. He went to the living room, where an excited America was waiting for him.

"Hey dude! What took you so long? Were Dorcas and Ethan holdin ya up? Sorry 'bout that..."


	15. NorViet

**This is going to be a bit of a two-part chapter. The chapter after this is going to take place in the same universe, but it will be about America Lithuania instead. **

**Chapter 15 - Norway x Vietnam**

**Romance Among Teachers**

It was a normal day for Lukas Bondevik.

Curled up on the corner of a small couch during his grading period, in the teachers lounge, grading a stack of essays written about _The Odyssey._

Lukas had only worked at Washington High for a mere two years; he himself was barely older than the students — he was only 24 — and was one of the youngest staff members. He was an English teacher, and got on well with most of his students.

Lukas looked up when someone walked into the room. An unknown girl stood close to the door, a nervous smile on her face.

"Good morning," She greeted, and much like himself, he noticed she had a bit of an accent, albeit a different one. "You must be Mr. Bondevik?"

"Lukas is fine. Are you the new World History teacher?"

**xxxx**

As it turns out, she _was_ the new World History teacher. And her classroom was just next to Lukas's. Her name was Lien, Lukas learned, and this was her first real teaching job.

One day, a few weeks later, Lukas was sitting in the teachers lounge again, in the same corner of the couch where he always sat. This time, Lien was there; sitting in a chair across from him, grading her student's homework from the previous few nights.

It was on this day that Lukas realized he _might_ have a bit of a crush.

Lukas only hoped that no one else had realized, _especially_ not Alfred, the American History teacher across the hall. Lord _knows_ he would never let Lukas hear the end of it.

**xxxx**

"He totally likes her."

"No way Al, you're delusional..."

Alfred ignored Toris — one of Washington High's Biology teachers, and Alfred's long-term boyfriend — in favor of listening in on the conversation currently being held near their table.

Alfred and Toris were eating their lunch in the library, talking and grading papers as they usually did. Near them were Lukas and Lien, both of them standing at the printers and making mild small talk.

Toris sighed. "Really, Alfred, haven't we talked about meddling in other people's business? Even if Lukas does just so happen to like Lien, it has nothing to do with us."

But Alfred only nodded and hummed an 'of course!' in response, obviously not having listened to a word Toris had said. The Lithuanian smiled to himself and shook his head.

He loved Alfred, really — he just wished the American would _listen_ for once in his life.


	16. AmeLiet

**This is the second part of a two-part chapter. It's a minor continuation of the previous chapter, it takes place in the same universe and has quite a few of the same characters. So if you didn't read the last chapter, I would suggest you go ahead and do that.**

**I'll admit, I'm usually unhappy with how a lot of these chapters/drabbles turn out, but I absolutely adore this one. I hope y'all do too.**

**I know AmeLiet is a bit more common of a ship, but it's still underrated, and It's one of the few things I actually do ship.**

**I'm also contemplating turning this whole little thing into a multi-shot, featuring the nations working as teachers at Washington High. Let me know if any of y'all would be interested in that! **

**Chapter 16 - America x Lithuania**

**Proposal Among Teachers**

It was a hot summer evening at Washington High and the atmosphere was abuzz with some kind of strange cheer; everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

Lukas and Lien were sitting on a couch in the teachers lounge. The former had a book in hand, titled Red Queen, and the latter had a stack of yet-to-be-graded papers on her lap.

Lukas took a quick moment to glance around the teachers lounge and out the door, making sure no one was around. Then he leaned closer to Lien, and whispered, "Have you heard the news about tonight's party?"

Lien paused, looking up from her papers; all of the teachers were gathering for an end-of-year party that night, but as far as she knew, there wasn't anything particularly special going on.

Lukas gave a small smile at the confused look on Lien's face, and leaned even closer to whisper something else to her.

She gave a shocked cry, jumped, and the papers on her lap went scattering across the floor.

**xxxx**

Toris was, needless to say, very anxious. The time was ticking closer and closer to 10 o'clock, when his plan would finally set into motion.

Ivan gave a small, sympathetic smile, and patted the Lithuanian on the back (perhaps a little too hard, considering the shorter mans stumble). "There's no need to worry, comrade. I'm sure everything will go fine; Alfred will accept your proposal."

Francis, who was standing near the window with a glass of wine in hand, gave a noise of agreement. "Oui, Alfred loves you, does he not? And you love him."

Toris gave an anxious laugh, because honestly?

Alfred meant the world to him; and if he rejected this proposal, then Toris wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it.

Toris had met Alfred at an incredibly rough time in his life, when they had both been little more than half-drunk college freshman who had no clue what they were doing.

Alfred was like a ray of sunshine, he was the light that kept Toris going even on the hardest of days.

He cherished every second spent with Alfred, every word the American spoke, every smile he smiled that made Toris's day just a little bit brighter. Without Alfred, Toris wouldn't be here today.

But they weren't college freshman anymore. They were older, now, but they still had their whole lives ahead of them.

There were a lot of things that Toris was unsure about — but _this_ wasn't one of them. Toris knew, with all of his heart, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alfred.

**xxxx**

Soon enough, the group of teachers found themselves outside of the restaurant they'd rented for the night. Twinkling fairy lights lit a small walkway, and circled around the roof of a large, white gazebo. The numerous flowerbeds scattered about were overgrown with an array of tulips and irises.

Alfred was sipping on a glass of champagne, engrossed in an animated conversation with the Horticulture teacher, Gupta. He seemed completely oblivious to the smirks or strange looks he would get every now and then.

Gupta nodded his head over Alfred's shoulder, causing the American to look back. "I think someone is calling you." He said quietly.

Toris was standing in the centre of the white gazebo, his hands behind his back. "Alfred, love, can you come here for a moment?" He called, and slowly, the noise of the party died down.

Alfred tilted his head, looking confused — he had that adorable, confused puppy look on his face; the one that Toris absolutely _adored_ — but nonetheless made his way over.

Toris carefully took one of Alfred's hands into his own.

Toris took a deep breath, and stared into Alfred's eyes, trying in vain to will away his anxiety., to ignore how his heart skipped a beat. "We've been together for a long time now. Nearly six years— and we've had our ups and downs."

Alfred nodded, hesitatingly, as if he still didn't grasp what was going on. It was quite like him, to not understand something till it was spelled out for him.

"Every single day, since we met, you've been there for me. You were there with me after the wreck," Alfred and Toris both winced at the memory. "And you were there for the long, long road I took back to recovery. But I don't want to just be your boyfriend anymore."

Finally, something flickered in Alfred's eyes, and his expression softened into a look that Toris couldn't quite place. Good; he was finally starting to understand.

Toris got down on one knee, pulling his other hand out from behind his back. He let go of Alfred's hand, and held up the ring box.

"I want to be something more." Finally, here it came; Toris could feel his throat tightening, and he swallowed. "Alfred Jones, you marry me?"

And then, Toris wasn't on one knee. Instead, he was sitting down on the ground, Alfred half on top of him, hugging him so tight that Toris thought his insides would be crushed.

"Yes, _yes, yes_! Of course I'll marry you." Alfred kissed him several times between words, and Toris laughed, truly laughed.

The other teachers around them were clapping, and Toris could've swore he heard a wolf-whistle that sounded suspiciously like Lukas.

The night went on. Alfred and Toris left the party only an hour and a half later to head back to their apartment.

"So," Alfred whispered near Toris's ear, as the Lithuanian was unlocking their apartment door. "Who's gonna wear the dress?"

Toris snorted, and turned around to smack his fiancé on the chest. "If anyone's wearing a dress, it's definitely not going to be me."

"Ivan, then? He'd make a _looooovely_ flower girl.."

**The book that Lukas was reading (Red Queen) is part of my all time 2nd favorite book series.**

**The Red Queen Series by Victoria Aveyard, is about people separated by the color of their blood — silvers and reds. Reds are the lower-class, the workers, while the silver have more power. There's a lot more to the story, of course, but I don't want to accidentally spoil anything.**

**Anyways, if you're into YA and Fantasy novels, you should definitely check that out.**


End file.
